birth by sleep
by Kaede77
Summary: ma petite visions personnelle de l'histoire de birth by sleep qui sortira sur PSP , je sais que le jeu se passe avant KH1 mais que voulez vous , c'est une fic
1. Prologue

_**Voila ma nouvelle fic, basée sur l'univers de Kh je pense qu'elle replancera Memories pour laquelle je n'ai, pour l'instant, plus d'inspiration (et comme je n'aime pas publier des choses que je ne juge pas satisfaisante je prefère m'arreter pour l'instant) mais ne vous en faite pas, le voyage de Lyn n'est pas terminé loin de là.**_

_**Cette nouvelle fic intitulée Birth by Sleep (du nom de l'opus prevue sur PSP) m'est venue par hasard après avoir visionné l'un des nouveau trailer de KH3 et fait quelques petites recherches pour voir si tout collait.**_

_**Mais trève de bavardages, je vous laisse decouvrir le prologue de Birth by Sleep en esperant qu'il vous donne envie de lire le reste de l'histoire .**_

_Nous étions trois._

_Trois êtres que rien n'aurait pu séparer._

_C'est du moins ce que je croyais..._

_Comment avons nous pû en arriver là ?_

_Comment une telle chose à-t-elle pû se produire ?_

_Toi qui nous a tant chercher par le passé...pourquoi t'attaques tu à nous aujourd'hui ?_

A genoux dans la poussière, une jeune femme vêtu d'une armure regardait, impuisante, une scène qu'elle avait redouté pendant des années.

Ils s'étaient battut mais semblaient avoir echoués.

Alors que l'un gisait à terre l'autre, dans ses bras, venait d'expiré.

Elle se redressa, prit son arme et se mit en garde. Face à elle son adversaire souriait.

Elle avait toujours su que cela se produirait...

- Comment en somme nous ariver là S...

- Prête à te battre ? la coupa son adversaire.

Elle serra plus fort son arme, une larme coulant sur ses joues.

- SI je ne peux pas te faire revenir alors...

Elle courut en direction de l'homme, prête à attaquer.

- ...Je t'empecherais de nuir.

Il se mit en garde et attendit.


	2. chapitre 1

Le temps était doux, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid et une légère brise soufflait par la fenêtre tandis qu'une jeune femme agée d'une vingtaine d'année preparait ses baggages.

Ils avaient prit la decision de partir la veille et, après avoir envoyer un message à leur futur hôte, il avait été decidé qu'on viendrait les chercher en fin d'après midi afin qu'ils aient le temps de s'installer avant de rencontrer le Roi qui, selon les dire de Donald, "était impatient de les rencontrer" et ce "malgré les circonstances que sa Majesté aurait souhaitée plus joyeuses".

Alors qu'elle débarassait son bureau, son regard fut attiré par un viel album photos qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert depuis au moins deux ans.

Prenant délicatement l'objet, elle s'assit sur un grand canapé, juste en dessous d'une des deux fenêtr quo comportait la pièce et qu'elle avait laissé grande ouverte et commença à le feuilleter.

La première photo, très ancienne, montrait trois jeunes enfants allongés dans l'herbe qui semblaient endormis.

En regardant de plus prêt, elle vit que la petite fille tenait, serré contre elle, un petit Mog en peluche. Elle ne pû s'empecher de sourire quand son regard alla se poser sur le dit mog qui trônait fierement sur une des étagères de sa chambre.

Elle tourna la page et tomba sur une autre photo qui fit ressurgir un vieux souvenir.

_- Tu es sur que ça va marcher ?_

_- Mais oui, c'est fait exprès pour que l'on puisse prendre la pose en même temps._

_- Bon vous vous dépêcher vous deux, cette position est pas facile à tenir !_

_- Attention le petit oiseau va sortir..._

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme fut surprise t'endendre une voix mais, quand elle se tourna vers la porte elle sourit.

- Rien.

Elle montra d'un geste l'album et dit en continuant à sourire.

- Je repense au bon vieux temps.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire triste sur le visage.

- Fais moi une petite place.

La jeune fille s'executa et, après que son ami se fut assi, elle alla se blottir contre lui tout en continuant à regarder les photos.

La suivante montrait les trois même personnes qui, cette fois, étaient assises sous un arbre, en uniforme.

- Je l'avais oublier celle la, dit le jeune homme

- Pas étonnant vue ta tête. On dirait que c'était une corvée pour toi.

- Cet uniforme ne m'allait pas du tout ! Cela ne mettait pas mon teint en valeur ! Argumenta-t-il en faisant l'idiot ce qui fit rire son amie de bon coeur.

C'était la premiere fois qu'il la voyait rire depuis ce jour.

- C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très seyants

- Ah tu vois !

Ils tournèrent encore une fois les pages et tombèrent sur une photo qui avait été prise au même endroit que la première mais une dizaine d'année plus tard.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on avait autant changé en dix ans, c'est fou...

- Oui...les choses ont ennormement changées depuis cette époque...

La jeune femme reprima un sanglot.

Se sentant responsable, son ami la serra dans ses bras.

- Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû...

Elle essuya ses yeux.

- Non, c'est bon, je dois m'y faire...

En refermant le livre, elle s'arreta quelques instants sur la couverture.

Elle se leva et alla poser le livre sur une étagère.

- Ce temps est bel et bien revolu.

- K...

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeller comme ça, on en a déjà discuté, c'est dangereux vue ce que nous avons prevu de faire.

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et alla se poser derriere son amie qu'il prit par les épaule.

Tous les deux regardèrent, nostalgiques, la mer par l'autre fenêtre de la pièce.

Au loin ils voyaient un petit point venir vers eux en grossissant au fur et à mesure.

- Ce sont eux, dit elle d'un ton dur, tu as tes affaires ?

- Oui, elles sont en bas dans l'entrée.

- Alors allons y, dit la jeune femme en prenant son sac.

Et ensembles ils sortirent de la petite maison en direction du vaisseaux qui les attendait sur la plage juste en face.

Alors que le soleil se couchait sur Destiny Island, un faible rayon continuait à éclairer la couverture de l'album photos de Kairi qui les representait, elle et ses deux amis d'enfance, face à la mer. Elle se tenait là, souriante, entre les deux garçons qu'elle avait le plus aimé et qui l'entouraient de leur bras protecteurs.

Juste au dessus, la mention " Never forget" brillait en lettre d'or, juste à côtés du petit mog en peluche.


	3. chapitre 2

Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la plage sur laquelle un petit vaisseau gummi les attendait.

- Tu penses que ce sont eux qui sont venus nous chercher ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est bien Donald qui a répondu à ma lettre mais apparement ils ont tous les deux été "promus" si je puis dire, ils ont peut être des choses plus importantes à faire...

- Plus importante que venir vous chercher ?

Les jeunes gens se retournèrent pour se trouver nez à nez avec deux personnes qu'ils pensaient ne jamais revoir de leur vie.

- Donald, Dingo.

La jeune femme se jetta dans les bras du grand chien pendant que son ami allait saluer le canard.

- Comme vous avez changé.

- Beaucoup de temps a passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vue, dit maladroitement la jeune femme en touchant ses cheveux, aspect le plus flagrant du dit changement.

- Donald, je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Riku.

Les deux amis se prirent affctieusement dans les bras tandis que Riku en profita pour murmurer à l'oreille du canard.

- N'utilise pas son prenom, elle...elle ne veux plus qu'on l'appelle Kairi.

- Oui je comprend...

Ils se séparèrent.

- ALors vous deux, comme ça vous venez passer quelques jours de vacances au chateau de Disney ?

- C'est tout à fait...commença Riku mais Kairi le coupa.

- en fait, nous voulons voir le roi pour savoir s'il à de nouvelles informations ou même un plan concernant cette affaire.

Donald redevint serieux un instant.

- Très bien, je pense qu'il ne faut pas tardé alors, sa Majesté vous attend pour diner.

Et c'est ainsi que tous les quatre, ils quittèrent Destiny Island.

- Majesté, les voila, ils reviennent avec nos invités !

- Merci Daisy

D'un pas affirmé, le roi commença à se diriger vers la salle du trône.

Même si les deux jeunes gens étaient de proches amis, le protocole exigeait qu'il les recoive comme un roi.

C'est donc en tant que tel qu'il s'asseya sur son trone et attendit patiement que Daisy, en sa qualité d'hotesse, ne les annonce.

Il profita de ce cour repit pour faire le vide dans son esprit et pour se preparer à cet entretient qu'il sentait difficile.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis la dernière fois qu'ls s'étaient vue et, en les voyant s'avancer vers lui, il prit conscience de l'importance de ces changements.

Le jeune homme fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Votre altesse, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- C'est un plaisir partagé mais...j'ai telement de mal à vous reconnaître les amis...

Et pour cause, avec le temps, leur aspect physique avait totalament changé. En effet, alors que le jeune homme avait trouqué ses long cheveux d'argent pour une coupe plus relevée, la jeune femme à ses côtés était passé de la chaleur d'un rouge sombre, au froid d'un bleu métallique, tranchant totallement avec son ancienne apparence.

- Mais que diable vous est il arrivé ? Vos cheveux, vos yeux...

La jeune femme baissa la tête tout en gardant le silence alors que son ami reprenait la parole.

- Après...ce jour, nous avons decidé d'étudier la magie. A petite dose cela ne peut être que benefique mais à forte dose...

- Elle entraine la modification irreversible de notre apparence physique, le coupa la jeune femme. Plus le temps passe, plus nous faisont corps avec notre élément...

Le roi baissat la tête.

- Je comprend. Yen Sid m'avait parlé de cela mais je pensais que ce n'était que des histoire pour m'empêcher d'aller trop loin...

Il se leva et leur fit un sourire avant de reprendre.

- ...quoi qu'il en soit, Riku, Kairi, je suis heureux de vous acceullir ici. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vous raffraichir, ce soir nous dinnerons ensemble.

- Merci votre...

- Excusez moi Majesté, coupa une fois de plus la jeune femme, il me semble que je vous ai fait par, dans ma dernière lettre, d'un changement que vous semblez avoir homis.

Le petit roi n'avait pas oublié loin de là, c'était simplement que l'idée lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait se ressoudre à une telle chose...

- Sachez jeune demoiselle que pour moi vous serez toujours Riku et Kairi, il est hors de question que je vous appelle autrement.

- Pourtant votre altesse, vous devez vous faire une raison : Riku et Kairi ont disparus...

La jeune femme jetta un coup d'oeil vers son ami qui gardait la tête baissée.

- ...aussi je vous demanderais de nous appeller Terra et Aqua.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

- Pour respecter notre punition, répondit le jeune homme du nom de Terra. C'est notre chatiment pour avoir échoués...

Face à ces arguments, Mickey ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Après tout, 10 ans plus tôt, il avait accepeter cette excuse venant de Leon.

- Soit, je vous appelerais ainsi si tel est votre choix. Maintenant veuillez m'excusez je dois me preparer pour le dîner, Daisy vous montrera vos chambres.

- Merci Altesse.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce en silence.


End file.
